Gale Highwind
|-|Wind Tribe= |-|Head of Arashi= Summary Gale Highwind is a character in Tales of the Red Wings. Zephyr Highwind's older brother, the brothers are the last members of their bloodline, and Gale serves as both Zephyr's mentor and protector. While Gale deeply cares for Zephyr, he harbors some resentment towards him, as their mother died in childbirth when she had Zephyr. Gale is responsible for killing the Tarrasque, and until Zephyr's reawakening, was the last warrior of the Wind Tribe. He later became the last survivor of the tribe overall, as the surviving villagers were wiped out completely by the Astirian Empire. However, his whereabouts, and even whether or not he's even alive after all this time, are currently unknown. During the Astirian Annual Championship arc, Gale reappeared under the guise of the mysterious hooded figure known only as Arashi. Shortly after, he revealed himself to the other fighters in the tournament, announcing his plans to overthrow humanity. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''8-A | At least 6-C Name: 'Gale Highwind '''Origin: 'Tales of the Red Wings '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''16 | 283 '''Classification: '''Kitsune '''Powers and Abilities: |-|In 1614=Superhuman physical characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Transformation (All kitsune have the ability to turn into a fox), Telepathy (In fox form, Gale can speak via telepathy. In addition, he is a skilled enough psychic to read the minds of others), Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can harm non-physical entities such as ghosts and elementals), Reality Warping and Information Manipulation (In essence, the art of magic allows the user to enforce their will onto reality, altering the world and its information), Forcefield Creation and Power Nullification (Mages can nullify each other's spells through Saving Throws, preventing abilities that would instantly kill a non-magic user), Reactive Evolution, Regeneration (Mid-Low), and Reactive Power Level via Second Wind (Second Winds, activated during near-death states or a traumatizing experience, heals the mage of wounds and can unlock new power and abilities), Soul Manipulation (Through Aura), Aura, Statistics Amplification (Aura can be used to enhance one's strength and durability), Paralysis Inducement (By overpowering somebody with Aura, one can inflict paralysis), Air Manipulation (Releasing one's aura tends to cause bursts of air), limited Death Manipulation (Powerful aura can kill the weak-willed), Invisibility, Air Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Light Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid-Godly against Immortals with Masamune), Immortality Negation (Types 1, 3, 5, 8, and 9, with Masamune), Attack Negation (Masamune passively deflects magic leveled at the user), Biological Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Arks strike on all levels of existence, including Body, Mind, Soul, Magic, and Law), Possession (On himself, Masamune can take over Gale's body, gaining strength at the cost of his self-control) |-|In 1882=Same as before, plus vastly enhanced sight (like all magic eyes, Gale's should vastly increase his sight, allowing him to see cellular structure and mana particles in the air), Social Influencing (Convinced a large number of Kitsune to join Arashi, an extremist group), Fear Manipulation (The presence of his aura made Ryn start crying out of fear after it was gone), limited BFR (Can use tornado fist to blow enemies to faraway places), limited Deconstruction, Durability Negation (Severance allows him to visualize lines on anything he sees, cutting it perfectly along those lines), Shapeshifting (Capable of transforming into wind that even magic can't harm, gaining Intangibility and Flight), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Soichiro's Cerberus Tooth, though it succeeded in latching on to Gale's soul, was unable to pull it out of his body), Aura, Paralysis Inducement, Air Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Strong aura users can resist the effects of enemy Aura), Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Illusion Creation (The enhanced sight of Magic Eyes protects Gale from abilities that would hinder his vision) Attack Potency: '''At least '''Multi-City Block Level (Referred to multiple times as one of the strongest warriors the Wind Tribe had to offer. Killed the Tarrasque with Masamune, and Zephyr felt that even after unsheathing Muramasa for the first time, he wasn't anywhere near Gale's level of power) | At least Island Level+ (Hospitalized Hammond Marsh. When he released his aura, it paralyzed everybody in the room, including Augustus Archibald, Aaron Aventus, Rynild Ras'Aul, and Jay Grimoire. He completely destroyed Ryn in their fight, one-shotting his rock clones and almost causing Ryn to activate Haiana. Should be stronger than Lime Asako) Speed: Supersonic (Can deflect bullets) | FTL (Should be far superior to his Protege Flare Highwind, who was able to defeat DD) Durability: '''At least '''Multi-City Block Level, far higher with Masamune (Masamune is referred to as one of the ultimate defensive arks, and it's said that no attack, no matter how strong, can pierce its shield) | At least Island Level+, higher with Masamune Lifting Strength: Unknown Stamina: High '(Went at least two full days without sleep) 'Intelligence: 'Gale is an incredibly skilled swordsman who was considered a prodigy by the Wind Tribe. In order to compensate for Muramasa's limitations, Gale spent several decades mastering Iaijutsu to decrease the amount of time it needs to be unsheathed to as short as possible. He is also a gifted spokesman who was able to convince a sizeable amount of Kitsune to join the organization Arashi. 'Range: Extended Melee with Masamune, Tens of Meters with magic Weaknesses: '''Cutting off his tails renders him unable to use magic unless they're regenerated or reattached. Masamune only defends Gale when it is sheathed, and will not protect Gale against simple melee attacks. '''Standard Equipment: '''A hunting dagger and Masamune. * '''Angel Blade Masamune: '''Gale's main weapon, and the counterpart to Zephyr's Muramasa. It takes the form of a snow-white katana in a light blue sheath. When unsheathed, it unleashes its ability, the Absolute Defense. This allows Gale to be protected from virtually any attack, be it melee, projectiles, even negating Reality Warping and Time Manipulation as long as it is deemed unfair. '''Key: Wind Tribe Warrior | Head of Arashi Notable attacks and Techniques Tails: '''The tails of a Kitsune act as a battery for magic, containing large mana stores and allowing the kitsune to perform all manner of costly spells and abilities without expending too much stamina. The amount of tails that a Kitsune has is equivalent to the amount of Second Winds that they have undergone, maximizing their number of second winds at eight as Kitsune can only grow nine tails in total. Every tail affords a new ability, per the rules of the second wind. * '''First Tail - Wind Magic * Second Tail - Light Magic * Third Tail - Mind Magic: '''Gale's third tail allows him to manipulate the element of mind, granting him powerful telepathy. He can hear Jess speak inside Jay's mind, read Ryn's mind to play on his fears, and predict his opponents' moves before they happen. '''Magic: '''The art of bending Mana to one's Will. There are many methods of casting magic, through items, spells, natural talent, or even drawing upon the powers of gods. They are divided into several subsets depending on the user and the function. The art of magic can harm even those whom physical attacks will not touch. Like all Kitsune, Gale possesses a massive mana store thanks to his multiple tails. Gale is an expert at Wind Magic, and has learned every elemental combination with Wind, as well as a few others. * '''Wind Magic: '''The standard element that all members of the Wind Tribe learn. It allows the user to manipulate the air and weather. ** '''Airball: '''Gale creates a ball of spinning air in his hand and fires it. All wind tribe kitsune know this, so it's safe to assume Gale does as well. ** '''Galeforce: '''Gale's eponymous signature move, an immensely powerful gust of wind fired from the palm. This can break bones, uproot trees, and even move mountains. Gale can increase the strength even further by using two hands. ** '''Kamaitachi: '''Gale shoots a column of wind forward, laced with spirit energy that forms cuts all along the foe's body. ** '''Vacuum Blade: '''Gale sends a vacuum surrounded by a wind blade forward. when it cuts into the foe, the vacuum draws blood from them, causing faster, higher blood loss. ** '''Defensive Wind Blades: '''Zephyr considered this to be one of the most advanced wind magic spells that his tribe taught. It creates a barrier around Gale that cuts approaching projectiles with blades of wind. ** '''Wind Form: '''Gale can transform himself into wind, becoming intangible and gaining the ability to fly and move through non-airtight surfaces, much like his younger brother. Unlike Zephyr, who uses this to avoid attacks and close distance, Gale uses this as a method of teleportation, appearing behind enemies to get the drop on them with Tornado Palm. ** '''Tornado Blade: '''By compressing air with heavy amounts of pressure, Gale can form a blade of spinning air. It's surrounded by a thin tornado that makes it very difficult to discern the blade's length and can emit heavy waves of wind from every swing. *** '''Tornado Spinner: Gale throws the Tornado Blade, which turns into a spinning disc of air that tears up the terrain around him. ** Tornado Palm: '''Gale appears behind the enemy through sheer speed, placing his hand on the back of their head. The instant later, a tornado forms from his hand, striking the foe directly. If this attack doesn't kill them, it blows them to faraway lands, typically incapacitating them. * '''Light Magic: '''Gale must know this to some degree, as he is able to use illusion magic. * '''Illusion Magic: '''One of Gale's specialties. It combines light and wind to create realistic illusions and cloak the user. ** '''Light Cloak: '''Uses illusions to turn invisible. While this cloaks the user from visual detection, other methods of noticing them can be used as well. '''Second Wind: '''When a Mage is reduced to near-death, or put into an incredibly stressful or emotional situation, their soul can undergo a shift known as a Second Wind. Second Winds typically grant the user new abilities, unlocking latent power and increasing the total amount of magic and aura that they possess. Contrary to the name, a mage can undergo multiple Second Winds during their lifetime. '''Saving Throw: '''In a battle of magic, many mages possess abilities that could instantly end the life of hundreds of people through heinous methods like sucking them into a dimensional rift, attacking their soul, or destroying them with solar heat. Against such powerful spells, Saving Throws prevent battles from being over in seconds. This natural defense mechanism of magic, accentuated by willpower, protects against enemy magic, saving the body from harm that natural durability simply can't defend against. '''Magic Crest - Severance: '''Gale's Magic Crest, a unique ability that manifests in powerful bloodlines, and takes the form of a uniquely-shaped marking on the user's body. To Zephyr's surprise, Gale manifested a crest in his eyes through unknown means, despite the Highwind Family not possessing any crests. Severance, true to its name, allows Gale to sever any object he sees, cutting it at whatever point his vision focuses on. This ability is so potent that, with a single glare, he was able to behead Soichiro Sakuya from several dozen meters away. Gale is capable of visualizing multiple cut lines along an object at once. This ability is powerful, but it is limited by the user's vision. If Gale cannot see the entirety of the line, he cannot cut it. Other '''Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Astiria Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 9 Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Illusionists